From the Sea, Freedom
by ReyjavikBondivik
Summary: ahh


Sealand always loved when one of the Nordics hosted a meeting. It meant that he could attend the meetings, and no one could say anything. Though, no one even really noticed him...so no one ever said anything anyways. But that didn't matter. Sealand was able to contently scribble down notes as he sat in Berwald's lap. The meeting had started out normal enough with a few arguments starting up from some of the countries. It wasn't hard for Sweden to calm them down. That was one of the coolest things about his pa. People were scared of him(though, he wasn't quite sure why) and so they usually listened to him. I suppose people tended to forget Sweden was a neutral country. After disputes had been settled, the actual meeting began. Each nation took their turn, standing up and relaying their problems. Boring things like that. But just as America was finishing his rather long lecture on why European school systems weren't that great(a rather upset Finland would disagree) England seemed to take notice of Sealand. He furrowed his brows, doing a double take. Wondering if Sealand was really there, or if he had begun to go crazy. When he realized he wasn't going crazier than he already was, he scowled deeply. Without care to America's futile speech, the Brit decided to speak up.

"The bloody hell are you doing here?" America faltered, thinking the Englishman was directing his bitter words at him. "You can't be here. You're not even a real country." Sweden suddenly became on edge. He'd wait to see how Sealand reacted. He'd wait to see if England continued.

"My pa let me come! And...and just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm not a country! I've…I've declared my independence just like everyone else!"

"You're nothing but a naval Base with childish hopes of becoming a legitimate country." The words stung. But Sealand was determined not to let England's words get to him.

"Least I'm not some old jerk who can't seem to stop losing things!"

"Why you little-" England was now bubbling with rage. The chair he had been sitting in had clattered to the floor, England having risen from his chair. Sealand continued on.

"Is that why you won't let me go? Because of that ego of yours? Because you have to make things miserable for everyone else? You left me! You didn't care! So why are you so determined to hurt me!" Silence fell over the room. No one daring to even breath. Peter didn't mean to tell so loudly. But he needed an explanation. He needed a reason. England had left him. He had been abandoned by the royal navy. They obviously didn't care for him anymore, so what hurt did it cause if he claimed his independence? He hadn't been aware of the hot tears streaming down his face until Finland lifted a hand to brush them away. Instantly, he batted the Fin's hand away. He slipped from his seat on Berwald's lap.

"You don't want me here? Fine! These stupid meetings are boring anyways!" Sealand let the heavy meeting room door slam behind him.

Sealand sat curled against the hallway wall. Face buried in his knees, he fought against the urge to cry. He wasn't a little kid. He didn't need to cry. He was tougher than that. He had to prove to everyone that he wasn't a little kid. That he was a real country. He pulled his knees closer to his chest. Maybe jerk England was right. Maybe he wasn't a real country. And maybe he never would be. Some sat next to him against the wall. They were silent for awhile, the only sound was Peter's sniffling.

"Y'know, always thought of y' as one o' th' more intimidating nations," Peter refused to respond. "I mean, y'r as tough as steel. Y'know what y' and y' don't let anyone stop y'. England never knows what he's talkin' 'bout. Always thought as Sealand as a great country. But, I mean, if y' don't think y'r a country…" Berwald watched the boy patiently. This wasn't that rare of an occurrence. He knew the things Arthur said hurt the boy. They were brothers, whether they liked it or not. And Berwald knew a thing or two about not having the best sibling. Peter peaked out from behind his arms.

"Y-you really mean that?" Berwald set a large hand on top of his head, ruffling his hair.

"O' course I do." Peter looked away from him.

"You're just saying that, aren't you? Adults always lie." He mumbled.

"Swear on m' wife 'm not lyin'." Peter looked at him again, eyes gleaming with tears and scepticism. Berwald gave a small smile. Peter pouted, looking away again.

"I guess…maybe, quite possibly... I'm a country." Once again, Berwald ruffled Peter's hair.

"Th' best country out there, too. Even bett'r than Finland...but don't tell y'r ma," Peter finally smile, giggling slightly. "Y' ready t' head back int' the meetin'?" Peter nodded energetically.

"And tell me what you said? Yeah!" Peter was up before the words even registered with Berwald. He laughed to himself, getting up and chasing after the boy.


End file.
